Together Again
by StarLightMaker17
Summary: First One-Shot. What would happen if Dimentio has shot at Mario instead? What if Tippi has taken the hit for Mario? Is it the end for Timpani and Blumiere's love? What will the heroes do? Some angst, tons of BlumiereXTimpani, and a hint of O'ChunksXOC.


**This is my first one-shot. Basically, this is what would happen if Dimentio has shot at Mario and if Tippi has taken the hit. I have no problems with the original ending, but I just wanted to create this story for the fun of it. Crystal is my OC and she is all that I own. Mario doesn't belong to me. Read and enjoy!**

**Together Again**

"Bleh…"

Count Bleck groans as he lands on the hard ground. He weakly watches the Chaos Heart floating before him with smaller hearts flowing around its center. With his white cape and top hat tattered, Count Bleck looks pretty beaten if his broken monocle hasn't given it away.

"Ex-Excellent…" Count Bleck groans as he looks at the heroes. Suddenly Nastasia appears beside Count Bleck with a blank look on her face. But when she sees her boss' state, Nastasia's expression turns into shock and worry. "Umm… Count?" She asks.

Count Bleck pays no attention to Nastasia as he looks hopelessly at the heroes, specifically at Mario. "You have won… Now finish Count Bleck… Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear. The prophesy will be undone…" He croaks tiredly.

Count Bleck watches the small Pixl that is his love fly over to him slowly. Tippi hovers over his face and gives him a sad look. "Why does it have to end like this…" She sighs.

"Timpani…" Count Bleck groans. "When you vanished, I searched long for you. I never gave up looking… I searched and searched…" The phantom groans as he shakes his head sadly. "But I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy… So I used the forbidden prophecy of the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds. I wanted to destroy everything that had taken you away from me…"

Tippi is silent for a moment. "But I am here now… No one can keep us apart anymore… Don't you see?"

"It is too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil… It must end. Just knowing that you are still alive… And knowing that the world you still live in will continue… It gives me peace. I do not have long to live. You must end my game before The Void destroys all…"

Tippi hesitates. "But… We're finally together again…" Her eyes begin to water when she realizes that her strong and passionate long-lost lover is giving up so willingly. This is nothing like the man that Tippi has fallen in love with; she is certain of it.

Suddenly a flash of light catches Tippi's eye. She blinks as she looks up. Then her eyes widen as she turns to Mario.

"MARIO! LOOK OUT!" Tippi cries out as she flies over to the plumber. Mario yelps as Tippi pushes him away from an approaching thunderbolt. She screams when the attack hits her fragile body. Tippi crumbles down onto the floor in front of a shocked Mario.

"Tippi!" Princess Peach cries out as she places her hands over her mouth. With horrified eyes, the princess watches the rainbow Pixl's blood pool around her weak form.

"_**TIMPANI! NO!"**_ Count Bleck howls as he forces himself to stand up. He forcefully rushes over to Tippi and cradles her tiny form in his large hands. Horror-struck, the phantom watches his beloved bleeding profusely as she weakly opens her eyes and looks up at his face.

"B-Blumiere…" Tippi coughs weakly.

"Silly little bug! Taking a hit for your hero? What an adorably hopeless attempt!"

The heroes look up and see Dimentio floating over the Chaos Heart with a smug smirk on his face. "I was about to take care of the chosen one myself, but the poor little insect decides to sacrifice herself to protect him! Such an act is futile when I am about to take the Chaos Heart all to myself!"

Count Bleck could feel his heart crumbling as he watches the wound taking the life out of his beloved. He holds Timpani close to his chest as tears brim his eyes. Count Bleck snarls as he glares up at Dimentio. "You… You traitor…" He hisses.

Dimentio smirks. "Oh, what's this? The great Count Bleck has a weakness for a girl?" He laughs at the phantom's pained look. "What a joke! The mighty and all-powerful beholder of the Chaos Heart falls because of a girl! But then again, it is the main reason why he has become so evil in the first place…" Dimentio looks thoughtful as he cups his chin.

Nastasia gasps. "How do you know about that? You weren't there when it happened!"

"Neither were you," Dimentio counters. "But the count trusts you with many things so you don't count. But I am a different story. You see, I happen to know about every single juicy detail of the long-lost lovers and how their separation has started the destruction of worlds…"

Count Bleck gasps while he holds his beloved close to his chest. "What would you know? You weren't even born when it happened!" He snaps angrily. Suddenly O'Chunks and Mimi appear nearby Count Bleck and look around. "What's happenin'? Did we win?" O'Chunks asks. When he sees his leader's heartbroken look as he holds a wounded Tippi in his arms, the warrior's face falls. "Oh, man…"

"Oh, no!" Mimi's eyes widen while she places her hands over her mouth. The sight of Tippi's blood makes Mimi nauseous and she could barely hold it in.

Dimentio laughs when he sees the other minions. "Ah, joy! More fun in the party!" Then he looks down at Count Bleck's expecting glare. "To answer your question, I know more than you think I do. And as for my age… I'll keep quiet about that since there are ladies present…" He smiles at Princess Peach and winks at her before he looks back at the count.

Dimentio then floats a bit closer to Count Bleck. He holds out a hand. "But maybe this will make things more clear…"

Dimentio's hand glows and the white substance begins to flow around Tippi. Count Bleck watches in bewilderment while the Pixl's form begins to glow. Then Tippi begins to grow until she takes the form of a human girl. When the glow dies down, Count Bleck gasps in shock and bewilderment. The heroes also gasp as they stare at Tippi's new form in awe.

Tippi is a human girl that looks no older than Princess Peach is. Her smooth obsidian locks flow around her curvy body and her slightly tanned skin clashes in the darkness. Her attire consists of a simple spaghetti-strap silver dress that goes down to her ankles. Unfortunately, the blood seeping from the wound on Tippi's chest destroys the dress' beautiful shiny texture.

Tippi groans as she opens her eyes. Her lilac orbs squint up and look at the count's stunned look. Tippi weakly places a hand on Count Bleck's cheek. "Blumiere…" She whispers.

"Timpani…" Count Bleck murmurs as he grasps Tippi's hand with his own. He does not look away from Tippi's beautiful amethyst eyes. He couldn't believe it. His love is back to normal. She's human again. "Y-You're…"

"Human again, just as she was before," Dimentio finishes. He claps his hands clean before he crosses his arms. "That is, before I transformed her."

The heroes snap their heads up and look at Dimentio in confusion. Dimentio only smirks again and shakes his head. Then he points at his head and twirls his finger around. "Come _on_, people! Use your brains! I would think that the count here would have figured it out by now!"

Count Bleck stares at Dimentio before a painful realization hits him. He lets out a sharp intake as he glances down at Tippi. The weak human looks up at Dimentio in confusion. Dimentio laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh, my dear Timpani! Think! How do you think that the Count's father has found out about your love? Who could possibly be powerful enough to transform beings? Who has the power to send people through different dimensions?" Dimentio points at himself proudly. "Me, that's who! It is I who has tattled about your secret love affair! It is I who has transformed you into a weakling! It is I who has separated you two for so long! It is _I_ that has done all this so I could get to the Chaos Heart easily!"

The heroes stare at Dimentio in disbelief and shock while Count Bleck begins to tremble. The phantom stares down at Tippi before he looks up at Dimentio for a long time. "You… You…" He couldn't find the right words to express his anger and anguish.

"Sick an' twisted monster!" O'Chunks shouts as he shakes his fists angrily at the joker. "You're the one who did this? I'll make sure to knock ya down into small chunks! You're a dead man!"

Mimi stands beside the brute and puffs out her chest as she glares angrily at Dimentio. "I'll make sure that you suffer the same way our dear count has suffered! You'll wish that you never messed with us!"

Dimentio smirks at the minions. "I'd like to see you try!" He holds out his hands and the Chaos Heart goes up to him. He holds the heart over his head as he says, "With this as a part of me!" Dimentio closes his eyes as the Chaos Heart infuses itself into him.

"No! Stop!" Count Bleck protests. But it is too late; Dimentio has joined with the dark forces of the Chaos Heart. The powerful object flashes several times before it injects itself into Dimentio. Dimentio lets out a triumphant laugh as he feels the dark power overwhelm him. His laughter deepens into a darker tone as his body begins to change shape. His costume color changes from purple and yellow to red and black. His face changes into two sides of black and white while his glowing red eyes sneer down at the cowering heroes. His costume appears spikier while his sharp shoulder blades hold a long black cape over his back.

"_Now you may know me as… The Dimensional Destroyer…"_ Dimentio says. The heroes back away from the villain as he lets out a cold dark laugh. Dimentio grins maliciously down at the heroes. _"Prepare to face your ultimate doom!"_

Nastasia adjusts her glasses before she looks at her boss and Tippi. Seeing the Count's look of pure despair and longing breaks the assistant's heart. Then Nastasia looks at the heroes and walks up to them. She hesitates for a moment. "Will you help us?" She asks Mario.

The small man looks surprised at the question. Then he glances at his three allies. They consider it before they nod. Mario then turns to the small woman and nods. Nastasia smiles and nods back before they all look up at the villain.

O'Chunks jumps up and tries to grab the magician. Dimentio laughs and disappears before the warrior could catch him. The minion yelps as he lands on top of Bowser. The Koopa King grunts and throws the minion off him. Then the heroes scatter around the room to try to catch the crazy joker. The battle has begun.

Only Count Bleck chooses to stay at his spot. He holds Timpani close to him as he rocks her gently. He rests his cheek on Timpani's hair and smells the lovely scent of lilies. God, he has missed her scent so much.

"B-Blumiere…" Timpani groans. The phantom gasps as he looks down at his love. His heart twists when he sees the blood leaking from Timpani's lips. Count Bleck tenderly wipes the blood away and holds Timpani closer.

"Timpani… Please… Stay…" Count Bleck begs as he holds his love closely. Timpani can't die like this. Not now. Not after they have been apart for so long. Timpani deserves better than this!

Timpani smiles weakly and coughs a little. "Blumiere… Do you… Do you still love me?"

The Count stares at the human girl for a moment. Then he nuzzles his face against her hair. "Of course. I have thought about you every moment since we met. Everything that I have said to you is true; I will never try to forget you no matter what happens."

Timpani smiles weakly. Count Bleck stares down at Timpani as tears form in his eyes. "And do you still love me? After everything that I have done?" He whispers.

Timpani smiles again and nods. "Of course I do. I always have and I always will." She winces as she squirms a bit. "But I'm afraid that I don't have much time now…"

"No… Please…" The count pleads as he holds Timpani closer to him. Count Bleck ignores the fact that blood is soaking his cloak as he places Timpani's head onto his chest. Timpani could hear the count's heartbeat and she smiles. "My heart beats only for you, Timpani. If you go, then I will surely die. I cannot stand it if you are taken away from me again!"

Timpani nuzzles against Count Bleck. "My dear Blumiere… You promised that we would find happiness together… But we already have. It doesn't matter where we are that makes us happy… It's when we are together that makes us happy. And I am happy to use my last moment to look at you…"

Count Bleck breathes raggedly as he looks down at his love. Tears begin to fall from his eyes as he gazes pleadingly down at Timpani. Timpani smiles again. "Blumiere… Promise me that you will help Mario and the others save the universe. Do it for me. No matter what happens, don't give up. Protect the worlds. I believe in you."

Count Bleck trembles as he caresses Timpani's cheek. "I… I promise, Timpani. For you. Only you. I love you so much."

"And I love you." Timpani whispers as her eyes begin to close. "Nothing will ever change that."

The lovers sigh as they lean in close to each other. Count Bleck cups Timpani's cheek as they exchange the most passionate kiss that they have ever shared. They fail to see a bright light above them flashing several times. The Seven Pure Hearts circle around the couple and flash several more times until a bright light explodes.

"Ack!" Bowser cries out as he shields his eyes from the bright source. The heroes shield their eyes as the light explodes in the dark room.

"_What is this?"_ Dimentio demands.

Suddenly the light disperses and the heroes see Count Bleck and Timpani finishing their kiss. The lovers slowly open their eyes and gaze at each other lovingly. Suddenly they jerk back in surprise when they realize that their wounds are fully healed.

"W-What has happened?" Timpani asks as the count helps her stand up. She glances down at her chest and realizes that her wound and the blood are all gone. It's as if Timpani has never been wounded.

"The Pure Hearts must have reacted to your love…" Nastasia realizes. "They react to positive emotions… Your love must have restored their powers!"

The heroes watch the Pure Hearts circle around the couple until they stop at their spots. Timpani and Count Bleck look at each other before they smile brightly. With this realization, they now have a chance to live their lives together!

Timpani looks back at Mario. She lets go of Count Bleck and gathers the Pure Hearts into her arms. Timpani hands the Pure Hearts over to Mario. "Mario, take these. You will need them."

The little plumber nods and takes the Pure Hearts. They flash and circle around Mario before they disappear into his pockets.

"So now we can beat Dimentio?" Bowser asks impatiently as he and O'Chunks hold onto the struggling joker tightly. The strong fighters have caught the clown after his brief state of surprise and they haven't let him go after the flash.

"Yes, but that reminds me…" Timpani looks back slyly at her boyfriend. "My dear Blumiere, do you remember about our promise…?"

The count grins. "Indeed, I do…" He walks up and places a kiss on Timpani's forehead as he holds her shoulders. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to talk about some private business with my traitorous minion…"

Count Bleck chuckles as he walks over the struggling joker. Dimentio stops struggling when he sees the count. He sneers. _"So let me guess; love conquers all?"_

"That and other things…" The count says pleasantly. "What you have done to me and Timpani… It is unforgivable. And I do not tolerate crimes very well…"

"You… You're not gonna kill him, are ya…?" Luigi asks nervously. Count Bleck smiles at the green-clothed plumber. "No, I will not. But I will make sure to take the time to give Dimentio a lifelong lesson. Trust me; with Nastasia by my side, this lesson may pull through thoroughly…"

Not wanting to see the violence, Timpani shakes her head and walks away to look for an exit. Since the other heroes are occupied by watching the scene, it makes her alone. Big mistake.

A shadowed figure sneaks up behind Timpani and grabs her by the arms. Timpani is about to scream but a hand covers her mouth. _"Shh… Just keep quiet and come with me."_ Dimentio whispers soothingly. He pulls the maiden away to another side of the room while Timpani cries out and struggles under his grip.

"_Hit me if you dare…"_ The Dimentio with the heroes taunts. _"You'll actually be surprised by how helpful physical violence is…"_

"I have never hit another being in my life. I am not a physical fighter…" Count Bleck states as he tips his hat slightly.

"_You wanna know why I separated you two?"_ Dimentio asks randomly. _"A real fair thing Timpani is; I can't believe that she actually wants to be with you. I couldn't let her waste her life on something so pathetic when she could have a powerful man such as I. I could give her so much more than you ever would. Per say, a child…"_

Count Bleck's eyes widen before they narrow in pure anger. His eyes glow a dark color of red and he looks almost menacing. The heroes gasp and back away as Count Bleck launches forward to punch the joker on the face. But to his bewilderment, Dimentio fades away.

"**MARIO! BLUMIERE! HELP ME!"**

The heroes jump at the scream. They turn around and see that the real Dimentio is carrying a struggling Timpani in his arms as he faces the heroes. Dimentio summons a portal with his mind as he holds Timpani close to his chest.

"TIMPANI!" Count Bleck cries out as he rushes forward.

"_Ciao for now, fools! We'll send ya a postcard after our honeymoon!"_ Dimentio laughs as he jumps into the portal with Timpani. The portal shrinks and disappears before the count could jump in after the joker. Count Bleck lets out a roar of anger and pain as he slams his fists onto the ground.

"No! She's gone! My Timpani is gone!" Count Bleck cries out as he bends over the ground on his knees. His body shakes as tears brim his eyes. "She's gone…"

"There's still time!" Nastasia assures her boss as she pets his shoulder. "We can stop the wedding before the vows are made!"

"How? Those two could be anywhere at this point!" O'Chunks points out. Nastasia shakes her head as she takes out her phone. "I have a friend that can track down any specific person. I trust her with my life; she'll bring Timpani back to us."

"How can you be so sure?" Count Bleck asks weakly as he gazes at Nastasia hopefully. The accountant looks at her boss and holds his hand. "Sir, do you trust me?" She asks.

Count Bleck hesitates as he gazes at the woman who has a crush on him. He feels terrible about putting the girl through so much and not being able to return her feelings. He only nods numbly. "With my life…" He responds.

Nastasia smiles and nods as he turns her attention back to her phone. She rapidly presses down a number combo until the phone starts to ring. After the fourth ring, a feminine voice speaks out. Nastasia smiles as she places a hand on her hip.

"Hey, Crystal. I need you help…"

:)(:

"Let me go! I will not be your queen!"

Timpani struggles under Dimentio's grip as he leads them through a hallway. He has warped them to his home, which happens to be an eerily large castle with bright colors. He smiles down at the girl so persistent on getting away from him. He likes that about the girl; she would make a very good queen for him and the kingdom.

"_Now, now, my dear,"_ Dimentio shakes his head as he softly chuckles. _"This is no way for a queen to behave. Just lighten up and I'll make you happy. More than that pathetic Blumiere ever could."_

Timpani stops struggling when they stop by a door. She glares up at the joker. "You could never make me happy. You'll never replace Blumiere. I love him and only him."

"_I'm sure that you do,"_ Dimentio shrugs carelessly as he opens the door. The room looks like a bedroom with a king-sized bed with colorful beddings. On another end of the room are three maids standing by a large vanity table.

"_My servants will assist you to prepare for the wedding. We are to be married tonight,"_ Dimentio smiles gleefully. He roughly pushes Timpani into the servants' arms. Timpani scrambles up and clenches her fists as she stares angrily at Dimentio. He waves at her mockingly. _"Have fun, my dear! Enjoy your freedom while it lasts!"_ Dimentio leaves the room and locks the door tightly.

Timpani stares at the door for a moment before she shakes her head. "I'm not doing it! I refuse to marry that horrible man!"

"You have no choice, my Lady…" One of the maids says. Like the other two maids, the woman has a short black and white servant dress and she has a black mask that covers her face. It's probably Dimentio's tradition to have his servants dress up so ridiculously. "What our boss says goes… We must get you ready…"

"No!" Timpani says. The maid sighs before she snaps her fingers. The other two maids respond by grabbing the girl's arms and dragging her to the chair. Timpani protests loudly but they pay her no heed as they forcefully make her sit. Then metallic bands wrap themselves around Timpani's wrists and ankles so she wouldn't escape. "Let me go!"

The maids pay no heed to Timpani and get to work. One of the maids seems to be a powerful magician because she magically summons white and silver silk and wraps it around Timpani's slim body. While the other two maids work on Timpani's makeup and hair, the psychic works on the wedding dress.

Several hours pass by as the work is being done. Timpani has given up shouting as tears form in her eyes. By the time the maids are done, they step back and press a button on the vanity table. The metallic wrists are undone but Timpani does not move.

"You are ready…" The psychic maid smiles as she helps Timpani stand up. She leads Timpani over to the corner of the room. The maid moves a tall mirror over to allow the woman to look at herself. Timpani lets out a sharp intake as she stares at herself.

Compared to her other dress, this is the most beautiful vision that Timpani has ever seen. She could hardly believe that it is her. She looks so much like a princess! The silver tiara with amethysts sits in Timpani's hair and it blends well with the long silver and white dress that the maid has worked hard to make. Timpani could feel tears burning her eyes while the maids put on her veil.

Timpani has to admit that the maids have done a good job with their work, but she is not happy. She wants to be like this for her wedding day with Blumiere… But now she is marrying a man that she does not love…

"Leave." The psychic waves to the other two maids dismissively. The maids bow and leave the room. As soon as they lock the door, the psychic places her hands on Timpani's shoulders. "You look divine, my Lady…"

"I feel horrible…" Timpani mutters. The maid smiles.

"Why feel like that when you are about to be saved?"

Timpani blinks and turns to the maid with a look of pure confusion. The maid only smiles again and steps back. She spins around until her body takes a completely different form. Instead of a normal-looking maid, this is a woman that appears to be a little older than Timpani. Her raven black hair swirls around her slim waist as she gives the stunned girl a dimpled smile. Her green eyes flash mischievously while the girl bows slightly to Timpani. Her attire is not something that one would find a woman to wear. She has a strange-looking jumpsuit that is diagonally colored black and green. Her cloak is pure black and it hangs over her shoulders while a simple diamond-shaped belt holds it in place on her back. Seeing the girl's pale skin and black lips greatly reminds Timpani of Dimentio; she almost looks as much of a joker as Dimentio does.

"My Lady, it has been so long since we have last seen each other." The woman says as she removes the mask from her face. Once she sees the woman's true identity, Timpani gasps when a memory flashes through her.

"Crystal! Is that you? Is that really you?" Timpani cries out as she hugs the daylights out of the girl. Crystal gags when she feels her lungs exploding. She tries to pull away from the girl, but Timpani refuses to let go. "Yes, it's me… Timp, please let go." She laughs. "I know that you love me, but please get a grip!"

When Timpani has transformed into a human, all her memories have returned. She remembers that like Dimentio, Crystal is an ageless dimensional player. But unlike the man, Crystal uses her powers only when necessary. She uses magic more than anything. Crystal knows of the girl since childhood after she has saved Timpani from a gang attack. Since then, the girls have grown up as best friends. Crystal is the only person that Timpani has shared her secrets with, including her love affair with Blumiere. Crystal has been very supportive of the couple but she has mysteriously disappeared the day before Blumiere's father banished Timpani. But Crystal arrives with Merlon and helps take care of Timpani until she heals up. Since then, Timpani hasn't seen or heard from Crystal in years.

"Sorry… Sorry…" Timpani apologizes as she lets go of the girl. "It's just that I haven't seen you in so long… What happened?"

Crystal scoffs as she waves a careless hand. "My problems don't matter right now. We gotta get you out of here."

"But-"

"No buts, Missy…" Cryssy shakes her head. She grabs Timpani's hand and heads to the door. "You're coming with me."

Timpani sighs and shakes her head as she lets her friend drag her away. Crystal is so unpredictable that it makes her unorthodox sometimes. One minute she'll joke around and the next second she'll turn serious. But Timpani couldn't trust anyone more than she trusts Crystal.

Crystal unlocks the door and leads Timpani away. She looks cautiously around the hallways as they walk. During the escape, Timpani quietly asks what has been on her mind. "How did you find me?"

"Let's just say that Countie's special helper has called me. She has told me about the situation and it turns out that I was already in action. I disguised myself as a maid so I could spy on Dimentio and see what he is planning. I have heard rumors about him planning to overthrow Blumiere and I had to find out for myself." Crystal shudders. "God, I absolutely _hate_ how Dimentio dresses his own servants! Those dresses itch and they are disgusting!"

Timpani ignores the comment as she thinks. "Nastasia called you?" She asks. Crystal nods. "Yep. She's very loyal to Blumiere. Heck, most of Countie's men are loyal to him and I can see why. He has never given them any violent punishment for anything. You're lucky to have such a great guy…"

Timpani smiles and blushes a bit. "So where are we going?"

"We're meeting the others at Blumiere's place. We need a plan of action to see what we can do about Dimentio and the Chaos Heart. They must be stopped."

Timpani nods. "I can never forgive that man for what he has done to me and Blumiere…"

"I still can't believe it…" Crystal agrees. "I mean, Nastasia was pretty calm about it when she told me. But it does make sense somewhat. But I don't know why Dimentio wants to marry you. I mean, you're pretty and all, but he must be pretty desperate about something if he's forcing you to marry him…"

Timpani looks thoughtful. Then she shudders. "Ugh… Imagine what would happen if I were to be his wife… All those horrible clothes and colors…"

Crystal laughs aloud at the thought. Then she silences herself. "It's good to see you again… I have missed you…" Crystal smiles at Timpani. Timpani smiles back as she gives her friend's hand a squeeze. "And I have missed you too…"

Suddenly footsteps are heard. The girls freeze as they listen for the source. Crystal curses under her breath and pins Timpani against the wall. She uses her magic to make them invisible while the owner of the footsteps walks casually through the hallway. The girls see Dimentio in his evil form while two soldiers walk by his side and converse with him. Dimentio seems to be wearing a black suit instead of his regular attire.

"The wedding is ready to go, Sire," One of the soldiers says. Dimentio nods approvingly as he adjusts the sleeves of his tuxedo. _"Good, very good. Soon Lady Timpani and her Crystal Heart will belong to me…"_

The soldiers stop walking and stare at Dimentio in bewilderment. "Crystal Heart, Sir?" They ask.

Dimentio smirks as he looks back at his guards. _"Why do you think that I am marrying that little girl? She holds the most powerful object in the universe that makes even the Chaos Heart the second best; the Crystal Heart. Its powers are so unique that once united with the Chaos Heart, they become one and chaos will bring all the worlds into darkness. The Crystal Heart has the ability to revive its holder, so that is why Timpani has survived through all the odds. The Pure Hearts obey the Crystal Heart with no restrictions and they react to strong positive emotions. The Crystal Heart is practically the creator of the Pure Hearts; it has a mind of its own and it will decide who is worthy to behold it. Imagine if the power to create life is in my hands… I could create such perfect worlds. No war, no fights, no hatred, no violence, and no differences. It'll be just like Blumiere has always dreamed of."_

Crystal forcefully pins Timpani against the wall while her hand covers the girl's mouth. It's a good thing that Crystal has done it; Timpani would have gasped aloud by all this information. She is a Crystal Heart? But that makes no sense! Timpani has never heard of such a thing. Timpani looks at Crystal, but the woman looks thoughtful as she stares at Dimentio.

Dimentio suddenly laughs. _"You soldiers already know too much."_ He claps his hands together. _"Come. I have a fiancé that is waiting to become my wife. We must bring her out to the chapel and make our marriage official! It's time."_

Dimentio turns around and floats down the hallway. His soldiers hesitate before they follow him. Once they are gone, Crystal lets go of Timpani and regains visibility. Crystal glances down thoughtfully.

"Did you hear that?" Timpani whispers. Crystal nods. "I have. And I don't like what I'm hearing." She looks at Timpani. "But if what he says is true, then we need to get out of here right now. He is looking for you and if he finds that you're not in the room…"

Timpani nods and lets Crystal grab her wrist. Suddenly Crystal floats up and drags Timpani through the air swiftly. Timpani holds onto Crystal's hand as they fly through the various hallways. She frowns.

"Can't you warp us through a different dimension?"

"I can't use my warping spells in the castle. We need to get out of the castle's protective shield in order for us to warp anywhere."

"Oh…"

Crystal keeps flying quickly until she sees a pair of guards standing by the main door. When they look up at her, Crystal curses under her breath.

"Hey, you! Get down!" The guards point their guns at the girls. Timpani holds onto Crystal desperately while Crystal holds up glowing purple fists. Then she thrusts forward and shoots at the guards with purple rays. The guards grunt and fly back against the wall by the force. They fall down unconscious by the force hitting their heads.

Crystal shakes her head. "What a bunch of losers…" She mutters. Then she holds Timpani with one arm and shoots down the large door. She flies out of the castle while the alarm blares out.

Crystal swears under her breath. "Here they come!" She looks over her shoulder and sees an angry Dimentio chasing after them at a fast speed.

"Cryssy! We're out of the castle! Warp us out of here!" Timpani cries as she gives Dimentio a look of terror.

"Will do!" Crystal responds. She closes her eyes and the girls disappear in midair. Dimentio stops his movement in bewilderment. _"What the…?"_ He stares at the spot in disbelief. _"What that… Crystal?"_

:)(:

The girls warp through the portal at an amazing velocity. Timpani becomes dizzy by the blue and white zigzag pattern so she closes her eyes while Crystal leads them through the dimensional portal. Suddenly a bright light flashes and the girls land on their feet.

"What in the…?" A rough voice yells out. When the girls open their eyes, they see Mario and the others standing in the dark room with looks of confusion on their faces. Count Bleck's bewilderment turns into joy as soon as he sees Timpani. Timpani jumps off Crystal and rushes over to him.

"Timpani!"

"Blumiere!"

The lovers tackle against each other for a hug and Count Bleck spins Timpani around out of joy. He sets her down on the ground and places a sweet kiss on her lips. Count Bleck holds Timpani's shoulders and smiles lovingly down at her. "I'm so happy that you're OK…" The count looks at Timpani's dress and smiles again. "And you look stunning in that dress, _mi amore..."_

Timpani smiles and giggles a little. Crystal and the other heroes come up to the lovers and glance at each other. Then Count Bleck notices Crystal. He smiles widely. "Crystalline, it's been such a long time."

"Nice to see you too…" Crystal nods back. "Nastasia called and I had to help in every way possible…"

"Thank you for saving her," Count Bleck places a hand on Crystal's shoulder. "Thank you."

Crystal suddenly smiles grimly. "I'm afraid that it's far from over, Countie. We've loads to talk about."

Crystal wraps an arm around Timpani's shoulder and the girls explain about Dimentio's plan to the heroes. When they finish, the heroes are stunned.

"But… I have never heard of such a thing… A Crystal Heart…?" Count Bleck adjusts his hat as he looks at Crystal in confusion. "Inside Timpani… And more powerful than the Chaos Heart…?"

Crystal nods. "Dimentio says that it is why he wants to marry Timpani. He's after that power. It looks like he has planned this whole thing out thoroughly…" Crystal looks down thoughtfully.

"How do you know about Dimentio so much, anyway?" Mimi asks curiously. "You sound as if you know him from before."

Crystal looks at the green girl before she sighs. "It's true; I know Dimentio better than anybody. And the reason for that is… Is the fact that he is my twin brother. He's my evil counterpart."

The heroes gasp in shock. "Seriously?" Bowser exclaims. "You and that clown freak are related?"

Crystal nods. "You see, Dimentio is so enthralled by his plan that he has forgotten about me and my needs. But thanks to Merlon, I have learned about how to use my powers for good. I have been spying on Dimentio to see what could have him so excited about something. But now that I know… I must stop him."

Crystal sighs sadly. "Unfortunately, if anything happens to Dimentio, then I will die as well. Our souls have been connected since birth."

Timpani places her hands over her mouth. "Cryssy, you can't die! Not after we've been apart for so long!" She hugs the girl tightly. Crystal returns the hug a little. "I know. I don't like it either, but I can't let Dimentio destroy innocent lives. Look at what it has almost done to you and Blumiere; I won't let other people lose their loved ones because of him. He has abandoned his own family for his own gain. It is only right that he must be stopped."

"_Will I, now?" _Dimentio sneers. The heroes jump and turn to see the amused joker floating before them. He sneers as he crosses his arms. _"It is sad to think that my own sister would betray her family…"_

"Speak for yourself, Goth Boy," Crystal mutters. Dimentio ignores her. _"But no matter. Count Bleck, you have something that belongs to me…"_

The phantom pushes Timpani behind him protectively. He glares up at the joker. "Over my dead body…" He hisses.

Dimentio laughs. _"All right. I'm flexible."_ He then shoots a black bolt at the count. Count Bleck grabs Timpani and jumps out of the way. The attack creates a crater on the ground while smoke seeps from the damaged concrete.

Count Bleck pants as he helps Timpani up to her feet. Crystal rushes up to them. "Blumiere! Dibs on my brother! Winner gets to arrange the celebration dinner while the loser cleans up the aftermaths!"

Timpani and the heroes give Crystal a WTF look. Count Bleck surprisingly chuckles. "You're on!" He agrees to the challenge as they jump their separate ways from another lightning bolt. Count Bleck rushes over to the heroes and places Timpani beside them before he joins the fight. He summons a dark spell and hits the joker square on the face.

Dimentio grunts and stumbles back until a kick on the back from Crystal sends him flying into a wall.

"Ha ha ha!" Crystal laughs triumphantly. Her laughter sounds eerily like Dimentio's cackle. "This should be finished easily!" Crystal floats over and looks for her brother. She suddenly frowns when she realizes that he is gone. Suddenly a thunderbolt hits her square on the head.

"OW!" Crystal whines as she crashes onto Count Bleck. The phantom grunts from the force and falls down onto his back with the girl on top of him. He quickly grabs Crystal and jumps out of the way when Dimentio shoots again. Count Bleck helps Crystal up to her feet and they look up at Dimentio.

Dimentio shakes his head. _"It appears that my normal powers cannot stall you. Maybe this can…"_Suddenly the room turns dark and the ground shakes. Dimentio's body starts to glow and he holds out his arms. The ground pulses violently and an unknown force knocks the count and psychic down to the ground.

Crystal groans as she sits up. "That pulse… Did Dimentio create it from the Chaos Heart?" She looks up uneasily at her brother. Count Bleck grunts as he readjusts his hat. "I'm not sure…" He murmurs.

Dimentio laughs again. _"You like that? Then you'll like this one even better!"_

Suddenly the psychic and count feel pain searing through their heads. They scream as they fall down to their knees and clutch their heads. They quiver and hiss while Dimentio laughs at their agony.

"_Feel that? The power of the Chaos Heart is pushing into you. Let yourself consume the darkness and join me. I promise that you will live in a perfect world…"_ Dimentio croons.

Crystal grunts as she glares up at her brother. "You can go to-" She screams when the pain worsens. Dimentio smirks. _"Wrong answer, my dear."_

Meanwhile, the heroes stare at the scene in fear and panic. They want to do something badly but they are not sure of what to do. Timpani holds her hands together as she tries to think of a way to save her best friend and beloved. Suddenly a thought hits her.

"Mario! Use the Pure Hearts to call out to the Crystal Heart!" Timpani whispers to Mario. The human looks surprised. Then he holds an uneasy look that tells Timpani that he is worried about what it could do to her. Timpani shakes her head.

"Trust me. If it means to save the ones I love, then I will gladly risk my life! Please…" Timpani gazes pleadingly at Mario. Mario stares at her for a moment before he nods. Then he steps back and summons the Pure Hearts out. They glow brightly until they start to spin around Timpani. The human girl floats up in midair and watches the Pure Hearts do their work. Timpani suddenly cries out when she feels pain in her heart. It goes away just as quickly and Timpani looks up tiredly. Before her is a large crystalline heart that pulses brilliantly. Timpani could see her awed look reflecting from the Crystal Heart.

Suddenly Timpani falls while the Crystal Heart starts to absorb the Pure Hearts' powers. O'Chunks catches the girl while the Crystal Heart shines different colors before it shoots at Dimentio. The joker is so enthralled by torturing Count Bleck and Crystal that he doesn't see what hits him.

"_OOF!"_ Dimentio grunts as he stumbles onto his side. He sits up and looks at the Crystal Heart with slight surprise and fear. Count Bleck and Crystal groan as they let go of their heads and look up at the Crystal Heart with looks of bewilderment.

The Crystal Heart floats before Dimentio and summons all the Pure Hearts. The Pure Hearts begin to spin around the duo and Dimentio panics.

"_NO!"_ He cries out. Dimentio tries to fly out of the circle, but it is too late; the Pure Hearts have taken the Chaos Heart out of him. As the Pure Hearts surround the Chaos Heart and Crystal Heart, Count Bleck takes the chance and bolts forward. He holds out his hands and shoots at Dimentio and the Chaos Heart at the same time. The force makes Dimentio scream in pain while the Chaos Heart cracks. The Crystal Heart suddenly glows and white substance flows through the Chaos Heart. The ground rumbles as the Crystal Heart begins to infuse into the Chaos Heart. Suddenly there is a flash of light as the ground shakes harder. The heroes cry out and hold onto each other for support.

When the ground stops shaking, the heroes open their eyes and see that it is safe. Even though the walls and ceiling are damaged, there is no sign of Dimentio or the Pure Hearts.

Hesitant, Crystal stands up and walks over to a stunned count. "Did… Did you destroy the Pure Hearts and Dimentio?" She asks uncertainly. Count Bleck shakes his head. "I don't think so. I think the Crystal Heart has infused its power into the Chaos Heart. As a side effect, the darkness was erased from Dimentio as well. But the effort must have cost the Pure Hearts and Dimentio their lives…"

"Then why am _I _still here?" Crystal asks. Count Bleck pauses as he looks at Crystal. "You probably must have not been bonded to Dimentio very well. Since he has isolated you so much as a child, your bond must have broken some time ago. Your theory about your death must be a fluke. Besides, the Chaos Heart was bonded only to Dimentio; it wouldn't have affected you no matter what."

"Huh…" Is all Crystal says as she and Count Bleck silently stare at the spot where the joker has disappeared at.

"Count Bleck! Something is wrong with Lady Timpani!" Nastasia cries out. The phantom and psychic turn around and see the accountant waving her arms frantically at them. She points at an unconscious Timpani that is in O'Chunk's arms. "She won't wake up!"

"Oh, no!" Count Bleck gasps as he rushes forward. Crystal follows and watches the count take his beloved into his arms as he stares down at her. Count Bleck shakes Timpani gently. "Timpani… Wake up… Please…"

But when Timpani makes no movement, Count Bleck's face falls. "No…" He then realizes that the disappearance of the Crystal Heart must have taken Timpani's life away. Count Bleck falls down to his knees and holds his soul mate close to his chest. He has lost her again. "No…" Count Bleck whispers as he buries his face into Timpani's neck.

The heroes lower their heads and close their eyes at the tender moment. Suddenly Timpani moans. "Blumiere?" She asks weakly.

Count Bleck sits up and looks down at Timpani's tired eyes. He sighs in relief. "Oh, thank goodness…" The count hugs Timpani closely. "I thought that you were dead…"

"No, I just fainted…" Timpani smiles weakly as she returns the hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys…"

"It is fine… Everything is fine… It's all over…" Count Bleck murmurs. He pulls away and smiles at Timpani. "We have nothing to worry about. We can be together forever now. Nothing will stop us."

"Really?" Timpani asks hopefully. Count Bleck places a hand on Timpani's cheek and kisses her forehead. "I promise. We'll find someplace that will accept us."

"You could come live in the Mushroom Kingdom," Princess Peach offers kindly. She smiles when she sees the obvious love that the couple holds. "There are plenty of homes available and everyone is welcome there. You could start a new life and we'll all be there to support you along the way."

Count Bleck smiles widely at the princess. "Thank you, Princess. That means so much to us." He looks down at Timpani. "What do you think, Timpani?"

Timpani smiles brightly. "It sounds wonderful…" Count Bleck smiles and kisses Timpani's cheek. He nuzzles his face tenderly against hers until his eyes see Crystal. The count suddenly smirks.

Crystal raises a brow. "What are you smiling about, Ghost Boy?"

"I technically beat Dimentio, so…" Count Bleck trails off. Crystal's eyes widen while Timpani giggles and shakes her head.

"I-Is that bet still on…?" Crystal stammers as she glances around uneasily.

"Yep. You get to clean up all the trash after dinner and everything else that comes with it!" Count Bleck cackles.

"Crap…"

:)(:

The wedding bells chime as the newlyweds walk out of the magnificent chapel. The citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom cheer and applaud wildly while Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani walk down the red carpet towards the dance floor. The count has a nice white suit with a black tie and a long top hat that barely covers his monocle. His beautiful wife wears a familiar wedding dress that shines under the spotlight.

Amongst the crowd, Mario and his allies scream and cheer wildly. It turns out that Mario, Luigi, the Pixls, Merlon and his Flopside, Princess Peach, Crystal, and even Bowser and Blumiere's minions are invited to the wedding. They all have been chosen as the guests of honor while Mario is elected as the best man and Crystal is elected as the maid of honor. The newlyweds have agreed that if it weren't for either person, then they wouldn't have gotten together again.

So much has happened under a month. The world has returned to normal now that the Pure Hearts are gone. Even though the heroes wonder about where they are, they haven't given the mystery much thought. True to Princess Peach's word, Blumiere and Timpani have a nice house within the Mushroom Kingdom and they have started a good life together. They have made many good friends and they have developed a decent living environment. It is then the lovers announce their engagement and how they want the heroes to help with the wedding. The heroes agree eagerly and the preparations are made. Mimi and Crystal have constantly argued about what would be appropriate as décor. Their bickering usually ends up with Nastasia making the girls shut up by deciding for them. They have helped Timpani by making a new wedding dress while Mario and O'Chunks help Blumiere with his suit and rings.

Mario smiles as he watches the lovers walk to the dance floor. As the guests take their seats at the surrounding tables, a gentle theme begins to play for the lovers. Toad plays the music through the small stereo system.

_It's so amazing  
>So strange and so rare<br>That I can look to my side  
>To find you standing there<em>

The newlyweds begin to dance with each other to the slow beat while the guests watch. Their eyes stay on each other as they smile lovingly and happily. Princess Peach smiles and wipes a tear from her eye. Mario pats her arm comfortingly and smiles. The princess smiles back.

_The thought is so dazing  
>I can't believe my mind<br>To think that I now possess  
>The dream my heart desires<em>

Mario notices that Crystal and Blumiere's minions are sitting at a private table. They watch the newlyweds dance with happy smiles on their faces. Mimi wipes a tear out of her eye while Nastasia sways her head to the smooth rhythm. Mario notices that O'Chunks and Crystal are holding hands on the table. He realizes that they must have gotten together under a month. The plumber smiles; they would be good for each other.

_I never thought  
>I never knew<br>Against all odds  
>That we'd make it through<em>

Bowser simply crosses his arms as he watches the dance. Although he appears bored, he couldn't hold back the smile on his face. Mario smiles at the Koopa King; even though Bowser acts all tough, he really is a big softie.

_Somehow it's so amazing  
>Who could explain?<br>Who could predict this love?  
>It's so amazing<br>Who ever thought?  
>Who ever knew?<em>

Mario glances at the lovers and wonders about if everyone would be happy now that Dimentio and the Pure Hearts are gone. He watches the lovers stop their dance and lean in close to exchange a passionate kiss. Mario smiles. Blumiere and Timpani don't need to worry about being separated ever again.

Yes, everyone would be happy. All is well.

_Two different lives in their two different worlds  
>Somehow suddenly bound<br>is this great new love? Ooh...  
>True love<br>True love_

**Notes: The song is 'It's So Amazing' from the Arabian Knight or The Thief and the Cobbler. It's found in the credits. For some reason this song makes me think of Timpani and Blumiere's relationship; it fits well. ****Crystal is my OC. I put her in for the heck of it.**

**Hope the ending is good. Comments or reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
